Sawyer and Sophie
Sawyer and Sophie is the romantic/rivalry/friendship pairing of Sawyer and Sophie. They are mutual friends but have started a competitive relationship ever since the episode Tex Fest, where Sophie gets revenge on Sawyer after he accidentally pranks her. However, it's most likely they made up when Sophie found out that Sawyer got the wrong person due to him attempting to prank his friend Jerry. Other Names * Sawphie (Saw/yer and So/'phie') * Sopher '('Soph/ie and Sawy/'er') * Sophiyer '('Sophi/e and Saw/'yer') * Sawpher '('Saw/y/'er' and So/'ph'/ie) * Sawyophie '('Sawy/er and S/'ophie)' * Sawyephie '('Sawye/'r and So/'phie) * Sawophie '('Saw/yer and S/'ophie)' * Saphie '('Sa/wyer and So/'phie') Moments Season 1 Newbie QB *At the end of the episode, they were arguing about who helped when the big game. Sophie was saying it was Bella's throw while Sawyer was saying it Troy's catch. *Halfway through the episode, both weren't happy with Bella being on the team. Sawyer didn't want her on while Sophie was upset that she (Bella) missed a big cheer event. *At the end, both were happy that Bella was with the Bulldogs. That's Some Gossip, Girl * Pretty in Stink * Tex Fest * This is the first episode to show a subplot of Sawyer and Sophie. *Sophie wanted revenge on Sawyer for pranking her (on accident) *During the whole week, Sophie fooled Sawyer into eating a lot of hot peppers while she was eating sweet peppers. *They both were going to compete in the Hot Pepper eating contest (Only Sawyer did this while Sophie only said she was only to spite him). Dancing In The End Zone * Sophie and Sawyer argue about the TV Sophie and Pepper were watching * Sophie scoffs at Sawyer when he walks away * Sawyer and Sophie are standing next to each other and both yell "Dating?!" after Troy puts his arm around Bella. * Sawyer and Sophie are again standing next to each other when Pepper, Newt, Sawyer, and Sophie address the problems of Bella and Troy dating. * When Sawyer and Newt try to walk away frantically after accidentally talking about the TV show Pepper and Sophie were watching, Sophie follows them, looks at Sawyer, and says to him, "You've been watching Baha Beach!" * Sawyer and Sophie beg Bella to take Troy back along with Pepper and Newt and the rest of the restaurant. Similarities and Differences Similarities * They attend Silverado West. * They are both friends with the Silverado Bulldogs and the Silverado Cheerleaders. * They are the same age. * They both are in a Bulldogs' team. * They are both very competitive. * They both are brunettes. * They both have tan-colored skin. * They are both risk-takers. * Both were shocked to learn that Bella and Troy were dating. *Both didn't like it when they thought Bella and Troy were dating. Sophie as she didn't understand it and Sawyer because he didn't want them to fight during a game (or start kissing). *Both watch Ba-Ha Beach (and want Rosa to end up with Fernando). Differences * Sawyer has green eyes, while Sophie has hazel eyes. * Sawyer is a football player, while Sophie is a cheerleader. Trivia * People can compare them to Seddie from iCarly. Although they can be seen as rivals, they still maintain their friendship. Both Sam and Sophie like to get revenge and be intimidating, especially to people they claim to dislike (Freddie and Sawyer). * Another comparison might be Oliver and Lilly from Hannah Montana. They are very similar to this pairing and to those particular characters. * Another couple they have similarities to are Fletcher and Olive from Ant Farm. * One could make the claim that in Tex Fest Sawyer and Sophie have a dynamic similar to that of Lucas and Maya from Girl Meets World. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Sawyer Category:Pairings with Sophie